Ravenous
by MadamGrandAdmiral
Summary: Desire can overtake the most righteous of us...PegasusSeto


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh; someone else very talented and worshipful does.

A first person narrative from the great Pegasus, the day of the Duel Monsters Finals, after a long, tiring night….I got a twisted muse knock on my door, begging for this to be written. So here it is. If you don't like yaoi, then don't read it; flame if you will, all feedback, even negative feedback, helps. Enjoy; it's the first Yaoi I dare put up on the net, so forgive me if it's terrible…

**Ravenous**

It is morning, of that I am sure, pale sunlight streaming through the window as I turn over, aware of the warm body beside me. A lopsided smile comes to my face as I recall my evenings pursuits, the door's lock turned, the delicate key on my bedside table, hiding our shameful pleasures from those that dwell in the castle with us. I am not ashamed, I just think it is better others do not see or hear us. Corrupting innocent minds and all that; not that little Seto needed me to teach him anything. He is already more than familiar with what I have shown him, which leaves me to speculate with whom he did such things. Perhaps one day I will be able to ask him, if I feel so inclined. I have all the time in the world, or at least I will once today is over.

My little servant sleeps a troubled sleep, his pale face puckered at the forehead as he moans in his dreams. Leaning back, I stare at him, wondering if it is of me he dreams. Do I treat him as badly in his dream world; more importantly, does he enjoy it as much as he does in this world? I would never do what I do if I could not guarantee he enjoys the wanton acts of love making I hammer into him. I am nothing if polite, quick to quell the needs and desires of my lovers; of course, in return for the same courtesy.

 A wry smile spreads upon my face, yes, Seto WAS good; perhaps I will make this into a habit. It is not as if he can complain, anyway. I tuck the covers over my little lover, careful not to rouse him from slumber; such a temper he possess, and I am in a carefree mood that I do not wish to be tainted by selfish ramblings about early risings and lack of sleep. I am slightly weary myself; such dramatic confrontations are not advised when I am feeling as I am presently, especially by one such as him. I conquered him, and I will not tolerate even the smallest showing of insolence, even if I admire and love him for the fight he put up against me.

Casually relaxing back into the pillows, I consider the day ahead. The championships of the Duellist Kingdom Tournament; I am as excitable and expectant as if I myself were competing for the grand prize, the title of King of Games. I can hardly wait to watch the duelling. It is true, I have viewed many duels, but each and every one brings a different sense of pride; it is my game, MY world that the duellists have entered. Ultimately, I control a part of their destiny. A small sense of power, if ever there was one.  

I close my eyes, following this train of thought effortlessly. At first I denied it, tried to hide the truth, but I look inside and see what I have become, about that which I really want.

Power. Power is what I want, the power over life and death, the power of ultimate control. The one beside me gave me a taste of that last night, ultimate control. An empty shell he may be, but god, was he a lay. Young, attractive enough for my tastes, and apparently indomitable. And so utterly unable to stop me taking what I want. A cruel smile on my face as I briefly returned his soul to his mortal shell, long enough to see the look on his face as he saw me, saw what I was doing. Fear, the taste of a boy's terror as he pleases me, it all adds to the eroticism of the scene, at least from my perspective. I'd hate to feel what he is…of course, there's nothing anyone can do to stop me, I am unstoppable, and I am doing this all in an effort to release my love...

But will it stop there? As I consider it, will I be pleased with just her? Or will I want more; will my lust destroy me? I've been dedicated to her for so long, doing anything to get her back, do I have the will to stop at just getting her back, or will I be driven to collect all the millennium items, to be granted an early grave with an obsession to control everything, like so many before me?

I lie back, a hand curling up on the pillow as I focus on his eyes, the lashes twitching softly, his tongue briefly sliding out to lick his upper lip. A sudden rush of adrenaline floods me, awakening my senses, my perceptions changing a little as I fight it down. My eyes widen at this, such an innocent thing…but why do I feel so aroused by him? He's half my age almost, but so perfectly beautiful, in body if not mind. As I have said before, what a temper, such a sharp tongue, so quick to try to hurt me…

After such a long time, my old friend ceases to offend; my shell is utterly uncompromising to all attack. Such harsh names, he says I'm a monster…a creep…buts that's nothing to the names he called me last night. Such a beautiful creature, totally unable to disobey me, even though he hates me…almost as strongly as I feel for him. Not love; I could never love anyone other than Cecelia, she is the only thing worth living for. Seto is different, I know not what this emotion is, jut that I have rarely felt anything so strongly…

And I am sure it is returned. How childish, to try hide his emotions from me, covering his fear with a mask of darkness. Can he not see I have the ability to through him, whatever costume he may wear? No matter where he hides, I will find him I will torment him until he is on his knees, praying for mercy…the master is most definitely the creator, not the champion. Compared to me, you're nothing but an amateur, a prodigy perhaps, but I have the wisdom of years of duelling; you're nothing but another mark on my duelling card.

No; you're more than that, Kaiba-boy; you are a sort of a reluctant son, a duellist of the highest calibre that I feel has the potential to take the title of King of Games from me, along with the possessor of the Millennium Puzzle; between you and the Yugi-boy, it would be a tough match. It pains me to deny you the privilege, but my mild affection for you is nothing in comparison to the ravenous desire for the millennium puzzle…I've waited so long, I will not allow anything, or anyone to prevent me from reaching my goal. Even you; though it pains me to see your inner turmoil because of the loss of your brother…no one will get in my way…I'm sorry, truly….but you won't get in my way. 

I sit up, realising the time. The clock on the table reads at half past eight…the duellists gather at ten. Rising from the bed, ignoring the slight chill on my naked body, I cast a glance at my most treasured possession, at least at present…as delicate and beautiful as a china doll, so flawlessly smooth and hard…

I toy with the idea of returning his soul to his body, of taking him one last time before I carelessly toss him aside, to return Cecelia to his place in my bed, to hear her call my name ecstatically, not his hoarse voice…I hear him call out my name, my mind lost in fantasies, and my body yearns for it, to be so ruthlessly dominating…I would never dare be so with her, she's so fragile, so sweet…yet he is so satisfying, it felt so good, Seto Kaiba, underneath me, for perhaps the only time in my life…

Sighing, I toss my hair over my shoulder. I notice someone has entered the rooms as we slept; the clothes we removed and threw to the ground are now lying folded on the desk, a new outfit lain out for me to dress in as I choose to. I don not fret, only trusted employees are permitted to enter my chambers; they would not dare breathe a word of my games with Seto; it was a group of them I asked to bring the Kaiba-boy to me in the first place. 

Walking over to the diary I left open last night, I read what I wrote; my deliberations on what to do about my emotions for Seto, and my reasons for doing so. As I read and reread it, I snatch a glance at him. 

Because I want to

Yes, I wanted him, and yes, I am glad I fulfilled this ravenous desire; I know now what I have been missing, and what true yearning tastes like. I close the hardback book, and place it back on the desk, my head bent.

~~~

As I leave my rooms, having ordered Croquet to wake Seto finally, I pause, momentarily regretting my haste in dismissing him. One last time, surely, it would not have hurt…I close my eyes. It is too late now, like so many things in life; I didn't take the chance when it came to me. 

Maybe now, now Cecelia is within my grasp, after so long waiting, I will remember last night as my original design intended; I choose the Kaiba-boy because he was below me, a servant, to give me a sense of true Power. My Millennium Eye was able to manipulate him into a slave to my desires for a night; I did not put this reluctance to let him go, the emergence of …Love… into the equation, or the diary. I curse myself, I am only human, my greatest flaw…humanity…it will be my undoing…and yet my greatest strength…

I shake myself. I am on the verge of getting everything I ever wanted. As I descend the hall to the duelling platform, and see the angry expressions of those that await my arrival, I fold my arms and smile. This is my world, I remind myself, and they are my pawns; so long as none of them ever discover my secret, my shame, my ravenous desire…   

~~~

What did you think? Please read/review, and leave your comments. If you would like to see one of these from Seto's perspective (boy, that'll be good…) then leave that in your review, and what you would like to see. I'm always willing to improve…Until next time…Moon Prism Power!

Flowering Wolfsbane 


End file.
